Punishment
by Teenage Mexican Master Chief
Summary: Sequel to Coleus Sanctus, Christian pays for his blasphemy.


A foul smoky odor assaulted Christian's nose. He coughed and spluttered awake. Did he survive? His head swiveled as he took in the charred walls, flecks of ash floated in the air. The dimly lit room glowed an ominous red. Twisted verses filled the silence. "Whoa!" Christian shouted, startled by the woman before him. He scuttled backwards only to slam into the wall behind him. The woman resembled the Virgin Mary, a dark twisted version. Her eyes were a shiny black, an endless stream of blood ran down her cheeks. A darkened halo adorned her head. Her robe was a rusty red, so tattered it didn't cover much of anything.

"I've been waiting for you, Christian." She purred in a silky voice. He whimpered. "I saved every pale emission." She said darkly, gesturing to all the bowls filled with a milky substance that now surrounded them. She stared at him hungrily. "Where am I?" He asked, getting to his feet. The room felt smaller. "Isn't it obvious, Christian?" She laughed, mocking him. "You're not real!" He shouted fearfully, masking it with anger. "Men, I see right through you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We're going to spend all eternity together." She grinned wickedly. "Am i... am I in...Hell?" He asked tentatively, a pit formed in his gut. "How observant of you, Christian." She mocked.

"No, no no no no, this cant be happening! There's some kind of mistake." He fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I-I-I can pay you. Name your price, a billion, 2 billion?" He asked desperately. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, money is worthless here. You can't buy your way out of Hell." She snarled. He began to cry. "Why did I end up here?" He wailed. "Blasphemy, not sharing your wealth, sexual deviance, abuse, failing to get saved, the list goes on and on." She said with a wave of her hand.

"You know, I'm quite flattered you found me so arousing, Christian." She purred, sliding a rotting hand down his chest. He recoiled from her touch. She held out one of the bowls filled with his semen, gesturing for him to take it. He hesitated before taking it into his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He croaked. "Drink your milk, kitten." She growled wickedly. Christian threw it at her and tried to open the door, to no avail. He screamed, cursing anything and everything, he kicked and clawed at the door. She wiped her face with tattered cloth, revealing her naked body, maggots crawled in and out of rotting holes. Christain wretched. "Dont be such a drama queen, you're testing my patience." Mary said, forcing another bowl into his hands.

"Drink!" She snarled in a demonic voice. Christian slid down to the floor in defeat. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He brought the bowl to his lips, sobs wracking through his body. He forced himself to down a gulp. It was salty and horrendous. He vomited it back up, his throat burning. "Don't spill your tribute to me, Christian." She snapped. He trembled as he forced himself to down the entire bowl. He threw the bowl away from himself and curled in a ball, sobbing violently. "Please God, if you can hear me, I'm sorry! Please! Help me!" He pleaded.

"I'm afraid that's gonna fall on deaf ears. You should have made your choice before dying in sin. You're all mine now. Drink, there's an eternity's worth of semen for you here." She forced another bowl into his hands. He downed it and then another one. "Please." He whined. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. The stench of her rotten flesh repulsed him. He was alarmed at his raging boner. "I see you're still into me." She purred darkly as she put his own hand on his cock. "Cum for me." She teased mockingly. He noticed burn marks where the rosary was in his hands before he...died. Another wave of tears rolled down his cheeks as he weakly stroked himself. "I can't." He cried, his voice cracking. Flames licked his testicles. He screamed in agony. "Looks like you're burning in your lust." Mary cackled. Christain began stroking himself furiously, the flames didn't stop. He managed to ejaculate, there was no orgasm. He was frustrated and in agony. "Fresh cream for the little kitty kitty." Mary cooed nastily. Christian downed it, hating every second. He downed one bowl after another for the rest of eternity, unable to orgasm, burning in his lust.


End file.
